Life-is-Parfait
is a Rank B, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearance * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Life-is-Parfait is a pudding Yo-kai that has a wine glass as a body. She has blue eyes, a tan face and hands, and has whipped cream and a cherry acting like hair. Life-is-Parfait can cause the inspirited to feign ignorance. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Life-is-Parfait first appears in ''Yo-kai Life-is-Parfait'', where she inspirits Katie and makes her ignorant, causing her to not acknowledge any mistakes she may have made (and in turn, makes her do embarrassing dances in front of her classmates). Nate identified the pudding Yo-kai using his Yo-kai Watch Dream and chases her to the Triangle Park. Nate summon Roughraff to fight against her, but the delinquent Yo-kai was instead charmed by Life-is-Parfait. Nate then summons Tomnyan, who then playing his guitar around Life-is-Parfait, but the pudding Yo-kai immediately ignores his guitar performance, putting him in shock. Just then, Jerry is passing around the park and noticed Nate and the depressed Tomnyan. Upon knowing that a new Yo-kai (Life-is-Parfait) is here and found her using his Yo-kai Watch, Jerry immediately asks her to give her medal to him, to which she ignores. Unfortunately for the pudding Yo-kai, Jerry is not a person who will easily give up, and he will do everything to make her giving her medal, to the point he thrusts his hand into the back of her jelly-like upper body to search her medal and, much to her and Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper's horror, damages her face. Jerry then pulls out a large drinking straw, thrusts it into Life-is-Parfait's gelatinous body, and sips away at all of her offscreen, leaving only her wine glass lower body and her Yo-kai medal. (During this scene, Hungramps and Grubsnitch are standing behind the tree, witnessing it and are shivering in fear.) Having acquired a new Yo-kai medal, Jerry and Tomnyan are going home as the segment ends. This 'incident' would immediately be brought up in the Komasan (Mini Corner) segment in the same episode as Jerry was the passenger of the episode. She reappeared in ''Yo-kai Demuncher''. When Nate was inspirited by Demuncher, he summoned Lazy Sundae, Life-is-Parfait, and Petty-Cake as dessert, after Demuncher gave Nate his medal, Oh Bah Gah!, Chicken Chukket, Zest-a-Minute, Lazy Sundae, Life-is-Parfait, and Petty-Cake left in anger telling Nate what he did to them. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |24-38 x3|-|Single enemy}} |+50|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe think life is parfait, rendering them reluctant to act.}} }}||Restoration|All allies|Restores HP to all allies with a bittersweet caramel taste.}} }}||-|6 = Returns all Jinxes to foes.}} Quotes Etymology "Shiranpudding" is a verbal pun on along with the English word . Life-is-Parfait is play on words of the sentence "Life is Perfect" replacing "perfect" with the French word, "Parfait" which is a name used for puddings referencing the physical appearance of this Yo-kai. The name itself is a contradiction, implying ignorance of reality. Trivia *Life-is-Parfait was regenerated in the Recap Time, then she returned at episode 204, where Nate summoned her, Petty-Cake and Lazy Sundae to eat them as dessert. *She has been consumed twice in the anime series, both in her debut episode and in EP204, were Nate (possessed by Demuncher) ate her. In other languages * Italian: Cremcaramella * German: Positivla * French: Moqua glacé * Spanish: Miss Mousse Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai